Suicide Mission: Down Goes the Clown
by Eternally Insecure
Summary: Mr. J helped Harley escape Amanda's team. But on the team Harley had a place, she belonged. She only started realizing this after they stopped the Enchantress. Though, now she is back with Mr. J, Harley is now the inside man - woman - so Flag can take down the Empire of the Clown. Rated for dialogue, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Harley Makes a Call

Mr. J helped Harley escape Amanda's team. But on the team Harley had a place, she belonged. She only started realizing this after they stopped the Enchantress. Though, now she is back with Mr. J, Harley is now the inside man - woman - so Flag can take down the Empire of the Clown.

* * *

Don't get her wrong, Harley was happy to be free of Waller up her ass, free of having to do Flag's drills, and free of that horrible cell. Only she wasn't really free. Now, with Mr. J, she couldn't leave their penthouse. She cried of a night when she was alone. Her first day back, Harley found the baby clothes, Anna and Otto - she clenched her belly tightly, her babies would never see the light, she lost them so long ago.

Tonight. It would be tonight. She couldn't put it off any longer. Harley threw on a brunette wig that was long with layered curls, she also wore black leggings, a red lace tank top, black rider boots, and a black hoodie. She walked the alley behind the restaurant that he frequented.

"Hello, Mr. Griggs..." she purred just before kicking her leg directly towards his head.

The man grunted and ducked, unsure of who he was fighting off. She certainly held the Harley Quinn attitude, but her face was clear of tattoos, and her hair was long, chocolate brown, and beautiful - not the multi-colored nightmare he was used to seeing.

"You're gonna gimme that phone of yours, _and_ you're gonna leave, pretending as though this never happened, am I clear?" She crouched close to his face, slamming his head into the wall with one hand, while holding the other out for his phone.

He nodded, and, not so gracefully, fell face first onto the asphalt while trying to find his phone. After he handed it to her, he ran in the other direction.

Harley giggled at his fear and searched for the name that she knew could save her ass.

After so long of dial tone, a scratchy, sleep ridden voice answered, "Hello?"

"Flag?" she felt safety wash over her at the sound of his voice.

"Harley? Where the hell are you, we been looking for you for weeks!" He was angry with her, and she understood why, she knew she should have never left.

"I'm sorry. I called because I wanna stop him. Mr. J don't let me do nothin', keeps me locked up all the time, treats me like I'm some damned child! Well, I ain't! An' I don't wanna be treated like one either! I'm damn good at what I do if I do say so myself, but I ain't takin' nobody's shit no more. So, whaddya say to me helpin' take down the clown... from the inside?"

* * *

This is a short chapter, but only because I want input. I want to know if anyone thinks it's worth continuing. If I don't get any reviews, I'll delete it, if I get reviews, I'll continue.


	2. Secrets & Lies

Mr. J helped Harley escape Amanda's team. But on the team Harley had a place, she belonged. She only started realizing this after they stopped the Enchantress. Though, now she is back with Mr. J, Harley is now the inside man - woman - so Flag can take down the Empire of the Clown.

 **AN:/ Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I actually never received any of these reviews until recently, but they show the days they were made, only just now to be appearing on my account. So, thank you to all of you that have replied, very excited to continue on with this story.**

 **glitteryv0dka: Thank you so much for saying that this sounds interesting, I wasn't sure how it would sound in such a short chapter, but I truly didn't want to go too far into detail before deciding the fate of this story.  
TellatrixForever: Thank you as well for thinking this story sounds interesting. And thank you for wanting me to continue. **

* * *

"I don't care! We are _not_ pulling her out of his home! We can't do that! She is our inside man, and a damn good one, to be honest. Harley knows the Joker, she knows his every move that he could make when he makes a certain call. She knows his weaknesses and-"

" _He_ _is_ her _weakness_ , Flag. Just like June was yours. And look where that left us. She is now out there, trying to revive the Enchantress and bring her back. Love is a vulnerability here, and I am not letting it destroy this team!" Waller shouted at Flag.

The two were having a private meeting in her office at "the hole" as most called it. Especially Waller. Flag called it hell, his hell, because he had to be there around Boomer. He was starting to get used to the others, but he would _never_ get used to that annoying Aussie jack ass. He rolled his eyes as he saw him screaming into his camera, yet again, "What's that make, the eighth time today? Does he think he's gonna get a medal for dick head of the year?"

Waller let out what sounded like a laugh mixed with a scoff. She was annoyed to say the least, that Rick wanted to use Harley as his insider, she didn't trust the girl. She was still so young, still so in love with that psychopath. Waller didn't need that ruining her image. Not when she was so close to being on top.

"Amanda, I don't care how you feel, or what you think. I'm sorry, but at this point, I trust Harley enough to believe she won't screw us big time. She's angry, she wants revenge, and she knows that if she sticks it out here, all she has to do is 9 jobs for you and she is gone... She gets out and never has to see this place again unless Batman catches her, again, for the umteenth time."

Again, Waller let out her scoffing laugh, "Do you know why the Bat only brings her in, instead of fighting her so hard like he does everyone else?"

Flag shook his head. He was confused by her statement.

"How do you think Harley was so quickly gotten through medical school and right into a job and Arkham Asylum?"

Flag just stared at her this time, annoyed at her game, "Waller, I don't feel like playing 20 Questions, today, really, I don't."

She grinned slyly, "The Bat is closer to our girl than you think..."

"How close?" he questioned back.

"I thought you didn't want to play 20 questions, Flag."

Rick sneered and walked out of her office whilst slamming her door. To his surprise, he quickly had to fix his bruised ego and arrogant demeanor, "Mr. Wayne," Flag reached out his hand to shake his boss' hand, "it's great to see you again, sir. Been a long time."

Mr. Wayne nodded. He shook the mans hand and smiled politely, "How is Amanda's little project? Failing, I will assume.."

Rick slightly nodded his head, "The Joker broke out Harley. She told me to keep it under wraps until she caught her. Harley called me last night, though. She stole Griggs' phone and called me to let me know she wants to take down the Joker. She says she's tired of being controlled. She'd rather be here than there."

"This, Rick, is why I put you in charge when I want things done. Are you leading a task force to get this done?"

Rick shook his head, "Waller just wants Harley in a cell far, far away. She says there is no reason to believe Harley wants to help us and said that she is vulnerable to the Joker."

"Which she is, but if Harley is calling you, and says she wants to take down the man who single-handedly destroyed everything she worked for, I would believe her. Let me talk to Waller. I will get your Suicide Squad here helping Harley. I'll also send some more equipment, since you are all pretty much my cyber and defense unit, I need you all well equipped."

Flag nodded and saluted his superior and walked away.

"Good morning, Amanda. Aren't we looking fresh as ever?"

"No need for flattery, Bruce, you know it gets you no where."

He chuckled, "You're doing it. Whether you like it or not. Rick is going to lead the team, and you are going to stand by idly while he captures the Joker. That clown has ruined enough, including the life of my own child. I will not stand by and let him kill her next."

Amanda looked right into his eyes, "Selena never told Dr. Quinzel that he wasn't Harley's biological father, did she?"

"That doesn't matter, anymore. All that matters is that you are going to let Rick Flag bring my daughter home, and I will do what I see fit for this task force afterwards. Just get it done, damn it, Amanda!" Like Flag, Bruce slammed the door as he walked out. This time, though, he walked straight into looking for Flag. He needed to know what all Harley had told the soldier.


End file.
